To kill Cloud Strife
by TribalWarDog
Summary: Shinra hires a mercenary to kill Cloud and the gang
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N Heed my warning this story contains some violence and blood. But don't worry there is no cussing, sex or anything too gross._

 _FF7 and all characters/places belong to Square Enix_

 _Now please read on and enjoy!)_

I see him, my target. The one I as a mercenary had been hired by Shinra to kill. The terrorist Cloud Strife himself. My job is to kill him and his cohorts Tifa Lockhart and Barret Wallace. I need to capture his other accomplice Aerith Gainsborough because If I capture her alive and unharmed I get a bonus and daddy needs a new pair of shoes so I am getting that bonus.

I find two of my targets in the slums below the Midgar plates in the red-light district. I was day so the streets were empty, although it was as dark as night beneath the plate. They couldn't have picked a better spot to die. The local wouldn't bat an eyelash is they saw me and my work. I see them walking out of the weapon store, there are only two of the four here. I can see Cloud and Aerith. I am across the street watching them from a second story window in the inn.

I ready my guns. I have a silenced sniper rifle and a long-ranged tranquilizer. The gun was my own but the Turks provided me with the tranquilizer and the proper dosage shots. The Turks are the ones I am to deliver her and the other bodies to when the job is done.

I pick up the gun to take aim, and they're gone. Ugh, looking for them is going to take forever and I really wanted to get home for dinner.

It took about an hour but I spotted them again. This time walking into a dress shop. I went next door to camp until they came out. I waited and I waited. Until I saw the girl, Aerith, walk out in a dress followed by another rather suspicious lady. Me being a trained assassin can spot any crossdressing disguise in a mile, so Cloud didn't fool me one bit. But I will say he was one of the more convincing crossdressers I have seen.

No one is in the ally so I ready my gun, aiming straight for Cloud's heart. I pull the trigger and in an instant Cloud falls to the ground clutching his chest. The red is already seeping through. Aerith rushes to his side saying something I can't hear to him before helping him lie down. I can tell she is panicking on the inside.

I must have missed and hit his lung instead. I see his gasping for air, blood running out of his mouth onto Aerith's lap. He is going to be dead any moment now. I switch target for the girl. I can see the tears freely falling from her eyes. I carefully aim the Tranquilizer and fire, hitting her in the thigh. She doesn't move at first, I'm worried maybe it didn't hit her. But then she begins the cry and laugh at the same time. She then tries to stand but falls over, collapsing into the already pooling stream of Clouds blood.

After a minute of her not moving I go downstairs to retrieve them. I first check Cloud, he is still alive somehow. Rasping out breath, I can tell he's not getting enough oxygen and is on the verge of unconsciousness.

I pull out my handgun to put him out of his misery. When in a sudden moment of clarity, he looks me straight in the eye and says "Don't hurt her." I don't say anything, I don't know what the Turks have planned for her so I don't want to make any promises. I fire. This time I do not miss the heart. He sputters out one last bloody cough before his head limply rolls to the side. His striking blues eyes still open gazing emptily at nothing.

Leaving Cloud, I next move to the Aerith. She is unconscious lying on the ground face first. Taking off my back pack I take out zip ties and duct tape. I first zip tie her hands like a hand cuff and her feet as well. I take out the duct tape a tape her dress and legs together. I was going to cover her mouth with the tape but decided against it so I could tell if she was waking up.

I look up to see some teenage boy a couple feet of from me on the street. I immediately jolt up and pull out my gun. I point it dead at his face. He steps back raising his hands above his head.

"Hey man, Whatever, you're into, I won't tell," He said.

I look back at him and say, "You better not tell anyone or the body count will rise," After a few seconds of him just staring at me stupidly I add "run." With that he turns quick and runs out the ally almost tripping over the curb.

After making sure no one else was watching me from the shadows, I pick her up bridal style. I parked my car around the back of the building not too far away. It's a black soccer mom car with automatic backseat doors. I had already put the seats down ahead of time. I put her on the floor of the trunk. I lock the car and head back to grab Cloud's body.

He is still there, the blood running down into the street pooling in the dips. I lean down to pick him up, he is surprising light. I left his blond wig behind revealing his own spikier blond hair beneath. I carry his limp body back to the car where I place him on the floor next to Aerith. I hide them both underneath a black blanket.

I began the drive up to the plate, where I would meet the Turk. I had just called the Turk to tell him I would be arriving with two of the targets soon. We were to meet at a secret out post of the Turks disguised as an ordinary Shinra office for traffic violations to make the exchange.

I made sure to drive the speed limit the whole time because the last thing I needed was to be pulled over by the cops. Luckily the girl made no indication of waking up. The Turk who gave me the tranquilizer said it should be good for 1-2 hours.

When I arrived at the parking lot for the exchange the Turks was already waiting. I pulled up next to them. I opened the door and pulled off the blanket to reveal my cargo.

First was Aerith, they took the girl roughly from the back seat of my car into the back seat of their own car. The man named Tsung with the pony tail and the suit got in the backseat as well. I was suddenly filled with anxiety and regret. I knew it wasn't my place but I couldn't resist asking, "What is going to happen to her?"

The Turk glared at me and answered with the most unreassuringly response possible, "That's none of your concern."

After that response I kept my thoughts to myself and pushed my anxiety for her out my head. She was not the first woman I ever killed or kidnapped and she wouldn't be the last.

With that the attention turned to Cloud. The Turks took him out my car and laid his lifeless body of the ground.

"Why is he in a dress?" The ever-serious Turk asked me expressionlessly.

I didn't really have an answer so I just told them "I don't know," I answered awkwardly, "he was wearing this when I found him. But it is him, I guarantee it." Thinking back, it was probably wasn't the best idea to _guarantee_ something to a government agent even if I was sure about it.

After that he Turk took another close look at him, poking and prodding his wounds. He scolded me for needing two shots, but it was never in the agreement how I kill him as long as I killed him.

While the rest of the Turks then unceremoniously loaded Clouds body in the trunk. The lead Turk got out a brief case with my money in it. But before handing to me he looked me in the face and said, "If you want the rest go and kill the other two, Barret and Tifa."

I looked him straight back in the face and said the most badass thing that came to my mind in that second, "I never leave a job unfinished." He looked satisfied with that answer.

They drove away after that leaving me alone in the parking lot. I went home to my apartment, I would need a full night's rest before I hunt down the other two.

 _(A/N How does it look this is my second fanfic but it is very different from my other one. Please tell me, any feedback [even negative] is appreciated! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I don't have anyone proof read these._

 _I have some ideas so I will be writing a part two, but my life is pretty busy at this time so don't expect it any time soon._

 _As a side note for Clouds last words I was originally going to have him say "This was not my idea" refusing to him wearing a dress and wig, But I went with don't hurt he because it just seemed more appropriate in that situation._

 _Anyway, thank all of you readers for taking time to read this, I really appreciate it!_ :)


	2. To kill Cloud Strife re-imagined

To kill cloud strife reimagined

 _(A/N So I basically just wrote a fanfic off my fanfic. This takes place in the middle of chapter 1 and changes things up drastically. Read on and enjoy)_

It's gone. Clouds body is gone. I was walking back from putting Aerith in the car and somewhere in that five minutes his body disappeared, leaving behind only a pool of blood and a blond wig.

This is bad, this is really bad. Like there is a high probability I could die from this mistake. There are only two possibilities I can think of that happened, one somebody stole Clouds body or two Cloud got up and walked away. Considering I checked his pulse and he was definitely dead I think it's number one.

I walk back to the car to check on Aerith because if the thief stole Cloud they probably wanted Aerith too.

I was right. When I walked slowly up to the car I saw someone in a dress tugging at the handle of my car. Good thing I locked it. Being careful to stay in the shadows I crept up. I took out the knife in my boot in case things went south. Griping the knife harder I silently closed the gap between me and my thief.

He turned around and I gasped before I could stop myself. It was Cloud, I didn't recognize him from behind because his blond hair was matted in blood and I forgot until that moment he was wearing a dress. But that was him, and he saw me. We made eye contact for about 5 seconds, that's when I noticed instead of his blue eyes they were pulsing green. I jumped at him with my knife. He bolted. I ran after him.

I was faster but somehow despite his wounds he wasn't lagging or even limping. I could clearly see the injuries I gave him. I couldn't even see the color of the dress well because of how much blood was soaking through it. Reaching into my belt I tried to take out my emergency pistol to shoot him again.

In the process of pulling out my gun, I lost him. Somewhere he made a turn and I didn't notice it, I was now only chasing shadows. I turned so I could get back to my car quickly.

I can't let Cloud escape and warn his friends. I am after them too and I've already botched this job enough. I have a suspicion that he will return to the car because I don't think he will leave the area without saving her.

My suspicions were right. I waited outside the car in the corner for about half an hour until he returned. This time he was knocking on the windows and trying to look for a way in. This time I would kill him for sure.

I took out my pistol from my belt. Clicking off safety I carefully aim this time for the lower part of his neck, the vertebrae where the neck meets the body. I thought about a head shot but that would be messy and I don't know how the Turks would feel about that. It would make him a bit harder to identify.

I fired and hit my mark. He fell forward sliding down my car getting blood all over the new paint. The bullet went through his upper chest and hit my car creating a dent in the passenger side door.

I walked up to Cloud and made sure there was no pulse. This time I was going to be extra careful so even though he wasn't breathing I duct taped his wrists and ankles together. I even covered his mouth and nose to be safe, in case he wakes up from the dead again.

I called the Turks and said I can drop them off at the secure drop off zone in two hours. It'll take about an hour to drive up there so I'll leave right away but I might stop for some dinner along the way.

Well that plan seemed like a good one until about 20 minutes into the drive on the highway. I heard some rustling from the back of the car. I thought maybe Aerith was waking up but the tranquilizer was supposed to last 2 hours and it had only been like 1 hour since she fell asleep. I look back to my horror to see Cloud still covered in blood pulling the tape off his mouth.

Oh my gosh, this guy will not die. I literally checked his wounds before putting him in the car and he had a shot in his lung, heart and back of his neck yet, here he was still alive and threating. I need to pull over but Midgar highways are cramped and there isn't even a shoulder for me to pull over at. I need to keep driving the road is busy and I do not want to get into a car accident.

Next thing I know Cloud is in the back seat behind me. His wrists are still wrapped together in duct tape but that doesn't stop him. He had slipped his arms over my driver's seat and was trying to choke me. So here I am trying to keep driving forward on a busy highway while being choked by a man I just killed twice. My day was just going fantastic, not.

My vision was already getting fuzzy but I managed to put the car in cruise control before my foot slipped. I let go of the steering wheel with one hand to grab my knife. I can't see where he is even through my rearview mirror but I just try to continually slash at his arm to let me go. One long slash all the way down his arm causes blood to drip down onto my neck and shirt. He cries out in pain but doesn't let go. If anything, he tightened his hold.

I drop my knife and it falls between the seats, where all my lost change lives. On the verge of unconsciousness, I desperately claw his arm trying to move it but it won't budge. After another minuet I am out and fall limp. I don't remember much after that.

The only foggy memory I have is being dragged by my arm. I tried to see who it was but I couldn't tell. They were red buy radiated green so in my hazy state of mind, I thought they were a green angel saving me.

Oh, how wrong I was. When I awoke I was in a small dark closet, bound by my wrists and ankles in duct tape. I tried to yell for help but the tape on my mouth was holding it closed. The thin crack of light around the door allowed me to see. The floor was hard wood and there was clothing hanging above me.

I don't know how much time had passed but the door opened to reveal the same man I had killed 3 times was alive and well. He had cleaned up the blood and was wearing normal pants. He was not wearing a shirt and I could see the bullet wounds but they looked cleaner and healing. Already a scar forming on his chest.

He didn't say anything he just looked at me with disdain and grabbed my arm dragging me out of the closet. My arm was already sore but him grabbing it sent shockwaves of pain through my shoulder. He dragged me through the hall the shades were drawn but I could tell by the house we were somewhere in the slums. I was dragged into a mostly empty room only a table and a couple of chairs sitting atop a rug. There were 3 others in the room. I recognized them instantly, one was Aerith. She looked really tiered, maybe tranquilizer hangover. The other two I remembered from the pictures the Turks showed me. One big black man and a taller brown-haired woman.

These were the terrorist I was supposed to kill. My thought upon entering the room, oh my God I am going to die, no doubt about it.

 _(A/N How did you like it? If you like it more or less than chapter 1 be sure to review and give me your opinions. Thank you for reading!)_


End file.
